The Islands of Verdosia
by violinist12234
Summary: On the beautiful, vegetated Islands of Verdosia, there was a laboratory surrounded by lush, green forest. One would feel as if nothing was wrong... Until they looked inside. Follow the journey of a normal umbreon and a mutant espeon as they try to save the islands from obliteration! Accepting OCs. Form inside
1. Character Submission Form

**All right, so I'll be accepting up to 10 Pokemon, not all of them will be main characters. I'd prefer if you posted the form in the reviews. I'll decide whether they'll be good or evil, although you can try to influence my decision. Please no unova Pokemon. Please.**

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Preferred ethics:

Moveset:

Personality:

Strong Points: (up to five)

Weakness: (Now don't anybody say no weaknesses or else I'll digitally slap you upside the head!)

Likes:

Hates:

Mutant or normal?: (Pretty much if you have any appearance alters or sense alters. You can either have appearance alters, no alters or enhancements at all, or you can choose one sense, like smell or hearing, to be slightly enhanced. I need both normal and mutants.)

Anything Else?: (If you're a mutant, give me a short summarization of how you got captured.)

example:

Name: Ruby

Gender: Female

Species: Espeon

Preferred ethics: Good

Moveset: Psychic, Morning Sun, Shadow Ball, Psybeam

Personality: Calm, analytical, nice (ish)

Strong Points: Battle, Tree-Climbing, and Food-finding

Weaknesses: aquaphobic

Likes: Pecha Berries, The Sky, and The Sun

Hates: WATER, WATER, WATER, and being out of control of the situation

Mutant or Normal: Has enhanced future sight (because of forehead jewel enlargement)

Anything else?: Ruby was captured from the wild as a recently-evolved espeon by the SMPS (Study of Mutant Pokemon Society). Her mother and father (a flareon and jolteon respectively) died trying to save her.

* * *

**Intro should come up either today or tomorrow, and a surf-knowing Pokemon would be much appreciated. Ciao!**


	2. Intro

**I'm being bombarded! D8**

**Okay, all entries for good will have to be minor characters. Bad is still up.**

* * *

In the middle of the ocean, there was a green jewel of an archipelago called Verdosia. On all of its islands lived Pokemon and humans alike, all of them relishing the protection of the well-worshipped Crystal of Celebi. It purified the water, the air, and kept the land as fertile as fertile could be. Due to this, all cities thrived and grew.

Legend has it that if this crystal were to ever be stolen off its pedestal, the islands would disappear completely. Of course this legend was quickly brushed off as the tale of a ranting madman (as it was passed down through the generations and nobody quite understood how this legend came to be), but nobody has ever tried to prove it wrong. Not a soul wanted to take the chance.

Alas, the crystal only purified the natural elements of the island, not the hearts of the people. Though most were loving and caring, there is never a society without any evil. An example happens to be a large marble building sitting on one of the smallest islands in the archipelago.

The building was not sinister in the least in a appearance. Its solar panels told that it was a non polluting facility, its surroundings (a lush, untouched forest) told that it was not destroying local resources, and its white marble gave it a seemingly holy glow. One would not believe in the slightest that anything but the most legal, good-hearted, and beneficial activities were commencing inside.

One could not be more inaccurate.

XXXXXXXXXX

A small, pink feline shape floated lazily in a greenish liquid. The liquid was incapsulated by a thick layer of glass.

Two tubes connected the creature to the glass, one feeding it air, one feeding it a clear liquid, making sure that it would survive in the vile green slime.

Closer inspection would reveal that the creature had large ears, leading to points at the ends. Tufts of fur extended from the bottom of the ears.

On its forehead was a small, red jewel, ruby-like.

The last noticeable feature was a long, thin tail that split at the end.

This was, indubitably, the creature called "Espeon".

Suddenly, a door in the room the creature was in opened, granting access to two white-coated men. Their polished shoe heels clicked noisily on the marble floor.

One of them spoke up in an emotionless monotone.

"Dr. Derivkas, are you sure about your formula? This is your first specimen. If you make an error, it would not be good for your reputation underground."

The other answered with the same tone of voice,

"Do not worry Dr. Heins. I have worked on this formula for years, perfecting it to the best it could be. The chance of success is 99.99%"

"Only 99.99%? You're going soft, Derivkas."

"That's Dr. Derivkas."

"Yes sir."

They walked over to a control panel next to the creature's capsule. The panel was covered in millions of switches, dials, blinking monitors, X-ray displays, and many flashing lights.

The lead scientist, now known as Dr. Derivkas, inserted a vial of purple liquid in a small hole in the panel.

He adjusted, flipped, and turned many knobs, switches, and dials before calling out.

"Deploying first wave."

The purple liquid was seen again as it clouded through the green slime inside the capsule, shooting toward the espeon and seeping in through its pores. The creature's eyes shot open and it gave a muffled sound as shivers coursed through its body. It would've writhed in pain had the green slime not prevented movement.

Though not immediately, the purple liquid's effects showed quickly. The ruby on the espeon's forehead began to expand, splintering and reforming until what was left was a small rhombus-shaped crystal surrounded by two, rough wings-like protrusions.

The second scientist, Dr. Heinz scribbled madly onto his clipboard.

"Deploying second wave."

Another cloud of purple shot into the capsule, seeping, again, through the poor espeon's pores. The crystal on its head grew slightly once more and pain once again spread throughout the pink pokemon's body.

And so the process went, over and over, until finally the head scientist deployed the last wave. By this point the jewel of the espeon's head had grown to about twice its normal size.

Both scientist looked mildly intrigued at the development.

Dr. Derivkas glanced down at a display on the control panel.

"Specimen 1's ESP level has increased by 500%. We have a success."

All excitement was lost on the two scientists', as they both walked calmly out the door.

In the capsule, the espeon's eyes drooped lower and lower.

'The pain...'

It thought.

'The agony...'

Finally the creature succumbed to the sweet lull of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 1

**Good Pokemon entries are coming to a close. I still need some bad Pokemon though. Well, anyways, on to the story! Huzzah!**

* * *

The espeon slowly opened its eyes, deciding at last to wake up from its fitful slumber. Pain coursed through its body in unrelenting waves, threatening to swallow the poor creature whole.

The espeon's eyes stung, but it continued its effort until they were fully opened and could see clearly through the green gunk. Its capsule was placed inside a large room with metal walls and a marble floor. The room was barely illuminated by lights attached soundly to the wide ceiling above.

In this room were several other glass capsules, each trapping its own Pokemon. The espeon blinked in curiosity. What were they all doing here? What was IT doing here?

It looked around again, taking in any details that had a chance at giving away its location and/or reason for being here.

It couldn't remember a single thing. All memories were shrouded in a thick fog. Nothing made a single bit of sense.

Then, through the slime of its capsule, the espeon heard the clicking of heels on the marble floor. The sound caused chills to pulse through the pink creature's body, and a feeling of utter resentment took over its body.

Two men dressed in white lab coats strode neatly and purposefully to the glass tank that was the espeon's jail.

"Dr. Derivkas, specimen 1 has finally opened its eyes."

"Yes, Heins, I see."

Both were staring intently at the pink animal bobbing slowly in its capsule.

"It is very assuring to see that my first experiment is alive, even if it took more than four years for it to finally show evidence." Dr. Derivkas stated.

Four years?

The espeon couldn't believe it. It had been in this depressing for four whole years?

Dr. Derivkas nodded and gestured to Dr. Heins to follow as he left.

The espeon listened to the sound of clicking of heels as it faded into the distance.

It struggled through the fog in its mind, trying to gleam any remaining memories, ignoring the immense headache the effort caused.

Finally, a small tidbit of information burst through the haze and presented itself proudly.

'My name..."

The espeon mentally muttered.

'It's Ruby.'

A small yet delicious morsel.

Then, Ruby the espeon thought she had made enough progress for the day and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Ruby woke up to a loud yell and a very high-tech scooter crashing through the wall. On the scooter were the scientists she had seen yesterday.

Both were sweating heavily and panting like dogs. Their labcoats were abandoned and their remaining suits were soaked in perspiration. Never before had Ruby seen such terror pasted on anyone's face.

Suddenly, a small, glowing orb of green light zipped through the hole in the wall. It pulsed gently and hovered in place for a few seconds, relishing the fear on the scientist's faces.

Small sounds emitted from the orb.

"Bee, bee, BRRREEE!"

_I am Celebi, protector of the forest and all that dwells within it._

"Cele-ce-bi..."

_He who dares to harm any of my brethren, the Pokemon..._

"Cele-bi-biii!"

_Shall be punished!_

"BRRRREEEEEEEE!" (I don't care to translate this, as really it's a bunch of gory details and an adorable Pokemon like Celebi wouldn't be easily associated with such bloodlust.)

The orb pulsed a final time, emitting more light than the moon at its brightest. Ruby could just barely discern a fairy-shaped creature amidst the blinding glare.

The sound of shattering glass, shouts of horror, and explosions of machines echoed menacingly through the room before Ruby's head hit the floor...

...hard.


	4. Read! Urgent!

Help spread this!

UPDATE TO ALL OF YOUR STORIES:

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-Obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube /watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE

* * *

**Hey, guys! I'm not gunna change this message between all my stories, so I'm gonna go for a general.**

**Im not even sure if this is true, but it means a lot to my friend, and if it isn't just pulling my leg, this is just BS. Just... No. No. No. You just DON'T do that.**

**Copyright? Dudes, we're having FUN! This website is FANfiction. Emphasis on FAN. We all know we're not the owners, any possessive brat who thinks otherwise can take their ideals and... Erm... Shove it.**

**So post this anywhere- anywhere at all- and know that I'm writing the next AR chapter for my FANFICTION. Got that, law guys? FANfiction.**


End file.
